This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for selectively providing information specific to a location.
Users of wireless devices may travel from one wireless communication system to another. This will happen with increasing frequency as short-range wireless communication systems emerge for providing higher data rates than possible on today""s wide area wireless systems.
As a user enters a new location there may be local information that would be of value to the user. The local information can include, for example, location maps, local schedules and meetings, local phone numbers, local email addresses, and important local broadcast messages. The issue is getting the local information to the user automatically, using minimum system overhead and transmission time.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for selectively providing information specific to a location, the information provided to a portable communication unit when the portable communication unit registers with a wireless local area network serving the location. Preferably, the information will be provided automatically with minimum possible use of air time, and the user will be able to control the types of information provided.
An aspect of the present invention is a method for selectively providing information specific to a location, the information provided to a portable communication unit when the portable communication unit registers with a wireless local area network serving the location. The method comprises the steps of performing a registration process between the portable communication unit and the wireless local area network when the portable communication unit moves within communication range of the wireless local area network, and creating a local information profile describing at least one of types of information and methods of delivering the information desired by a user of the portable communication unit. The method further comprises the steps of determining, during the registration process, whether a type of information described in the local information profile is out-of-date or missing in the portable communication unit; and downloading the type of information to the portable communication unit in accordance with the local information profile, only when the type of information is out-of-date or missing in the portable communication unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is a portable communication unit for selectively providing information specific to a location, the information provided to the portable communication unit when the portable communication unit registers with a wireless local area network serving the location. The portable communication unit comprises a transceiver for communicating with the wireless local area network, and a processor coupled to the transceiver for controlling the portable communication unit. The portable communication unit further comprises a memory coupled to the processor for storing software and other data, and a user interface coupled to the processor for conveying the information to a user. The processor is programmed to cooperate with the wireless local area network to perform a registration process between the portable communication unit and the wireless local area network when the portable communication unit moves within communication range of the wireless local area network, and to create a local information profile describing at least one of types of information and methods of delivering the information desired by the user. The processor is further programmed to determine, during the registration process, whether a type of information described in the local information profile is out-of-date or missing in the portable communication unit; and to download the type of information to the portable communication unit in accordance with the local information profile, only when the type of information is out-of-date or missing in the portable communication unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is a wireless local area network for selectively providing information specific to a location, the information provided to a portable communication unit when the portable communication unit registers with the wireless local area network. The wireless local area network comprises a transceiver for communicating with the portable communication unit, and a processor coupled to the transceiver for controlling the transceiver. The wireless local area network further comprises a memory element coupled to the processor for storing the information, and an input interface coupled to the processor for receiving the information. The processor is programmed to perform a registration process between the portable communication unit and the wireless local area network when the portable communication unit moves within communication range of the wireless local area network, and to cooperate with the portable communication unit to create a local information profile describing at least one of types of information and methods of delivering the information desired by a user of the portable communication unit. The processor is further programmed to determine, during the registration process, whether a type of information described in the local information profile is out-of-date or missing in the portable communication unit; and to download the type of information to the portable communication unit in accordance with the local information profile, only when the type of information is out-of-date or missing in the portable communication unit.